


Between Two Lungs

by vixenStarlet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenStarlet/pseuds/vixenStarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Рейтинг: R <br/>Жанры: Джен, Драма, Экшн (action), AU, Мифические существа <br/>Предупреждения: Смерть персонажа, OOC, Насилие, ОЖП</p>
    </blockquote>





	Between Two Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг: R   
> Жанры: Джен, Драма, Экшн (action), AU, Мифические существа   
> Предупреждения: Смерть персонажа, OOC, Насилие, ОЖП

Улыбаясь, женщина встаёт из-за стола, забирая свой выигрыш, что в этот раз оказался довольно значительным. Этот Дин до последнего верил в свою победу — даже после десятка проигрышей он по-прежнему блистал остроумием, всё больше убеждая остальных игроков в своей излишней самоуверенности. И вот что из этого вышло — он проиграл всё, оставшись только при своей одежде.

— Чертовка, — огрызается Винчестер, пристально всматриваясь в лицо победительницы, искажённое глумливой улыбкой.

Та ничего не отвечает, и, бросив на Дина снисходительный взгляд, направляется к выходу из зала, накинув на плечи кожаную куртку. Оказавшись на улице, она с облегчением вздыхает — теперь можно целый месяц не заботиться о деньгах и довольно неплохо жить в сносном отеле. Так что, спасибо, мистер Винчестер! Правда, всю игру он просто невероятно раздражал её — его наглая, самоуверенная ухмылка просто выводила из себя, как и вроде бы остроумные фразочки. Но игру с ним стоило терпеть не только ради денег… Должно быть, Винчестер удивится, найдя в одном из карманов своей куртки парочку замечательных человеческих глаз.

И всё же, её существование не такое уж и паршивое. Осталось всего-ничего для проведения ритуала — парочка трупов и Сэм Винчестер, и благодаря сегодняшнему вечеру последнее как никогда осуществимо. В конце концов, она так долго искала этого Сэма, а сейчас он почти в её руках — это же едва ли не победа! То, ради чего приходилось подчиняться Аду и откликаться на глупое имя теперь полностью во власти Арабеллы.

Она предпочитает называться менее вычурными именами; например, в том отеле, где она остановилась, её записали как Алекс Тёрнер, а Винчестеру представилась Дженной МакГрори. Арабелле просто до жути не нравится своё настоящее имя, но как назло, она слышит его в своих снах — Астарот зовёт её, безумно смеясь, и только проснувшись, ведьма понимает, что Астарте, как и Лилит, мертва. Контракт утратил силу, а одна из сторон никогда больше не воскреснет, поэтому Арабелла может быть спокойна.

И всё же, ей нужно то, что защитит от незапланированной смерти во время ритуала. И это "что-то" нужно прийти и забрать, всего-то! Правда, за заветной вещицей придётся переться за океан, а это совершенно не радует. Но ведь нет ничего невозможного, особенно если в Аду есть надёжные знакомые с навыком телепортации — достаточно надёжные и достаточно недалёкие, что тоже немаловажно.

Если судить по последним годам, Арабелле весьма ощутимо везло даже несмотря на скверный характер. Демоны охотно с ней сотрудничали, и вскоре у неё появилось несколько редчайших гримуаров, в которых, впрочем, не было ответа на интересующий её вопрос. Конечно, ведьма догадывалась, к кому следует обратиться, но вся проблема именно в том, что "кто-то" находился в клетке. И её цель заключается именно в том, чтобы поговорить с Люцифером и узнать нужное, для чего придётся вспомнить былые времена и самой сделать всю грязную работу. Благо, умница-Мэгги уже позаботилась о так называемой "массовке", ведьмах-отступницах, таких же, как и сама Арабелла. Главное сделать всё так, чтобы Винчестеры сами нашли их как можно скорее.

Не нужно быть незаметной, не нужно прятать трупы — сейчас это будет только тянуть время. И, надо сказать, убивать ради развлечения просто замечательно. Более того, Арабелле нужна практика, ведь если ничего не получится, и она умрёт, умение пытать здорово пригодится в Аду. А пока можно вдоволь поиздеваться над невинными людьми.  
"Сёстры", у которых она попросила помощи — несколько ведьм, что жаждут того же, что и сама Арабелла, — должны привести Винчестеров — точнее, младшего из них — в этот город. Всё идёт как нельзя лучше. А потом она просто отпустит этого Сэма… Если, конечно, он выживет, в чём ведьма очень сомневается. Впрочем, дальнейшая судьба Винчестера её заботить не должна.

Когда Мэгги, наконец, доставляет желанную вещицу, Арабелла вешается демону на шею с явным намерением зацеловать до смерти, от чего Мэг вежливо, насколько это может нечисть, отказывается. Излишняя импульсивность этой женщины ей не нравится, хоть и, стоит признаться, иногда даже приятна. Сейчас же демон учтиво интересуется, может ли чем-то ещё помочь, и, получив отказ, сразу же отправляется по своим делам. Дождавшись её ухода, Арабелла вспарывает себе грудную клетку.

***

"Сёстры" обеспокоенно переглядываются, послушно становясь вокруг алтаря, взявшись за руки. "Для духовного единения", как сказала Главная, организовавшая всё это. Кое-кого из ведьм серьёзно тошнит — трапеза, что должна уберечь их тела во время ритуала, не пошла на пользу психике новеньких. Те перед этим не без отвращения впихнули в себя несколько человеческих сердец и несколько кусочков лёгких, последовав примеру своей предводительницы — хотя Арабелле это вовсе не требовалось. Больше ничто не сможет навредить ей, — уж тем более, яд медленного действия, которым омыты человеческие органы, успешно скормленные "сестрёнкам" — подстраховка, не более.

— Арабелла Кобейн?

Что же, Винчестеры прибыли несколько раньше запланированного времени, но это, похоже, беспокоит только нескольких ведьм, лица которых ожесточились и стали серьёзнее, чем раньше.

— Фанатка "Нирваны"? — насмешливо произносит старший, Дин, взводя курок револьвера. — Впервые вижу тварь, интересующуюся музыкой.

Одна из новеньких — Робин, кажется, — безо всякого предупреждения отбрасывает Винчестера к стене взмахом руки, давая понять, что двое против одиннадцати — не очень-то выигрышная комбинация. Ещё несколько ведьм с отличной реакцией направляются к Дину, что уже поднялся и ожидает нападения, держа во второй руке нож. Его брат, не теряя времени, почти мгновенно оказывается позади Арабеллы, приставив к её глотке клинок, не встречая абсолютно никакого сопротивления. Винчестер-старший, успешно разобравшийся с тремя девицами и повредивший левую руку, с трудом встаёт с пола, куда его повалила особо прыткая — и особо тяжёлая — ведьмочка.

Но Дин даже не успевает помочь позабывшему об осторожности брату — та самая девка, что начала потасовку, воткнула Сэму в спину заржавевший уже меч, снятый со стены помещения, в котором они все находятся. Тело младшего Винчестера падает на пол, в глазах его — непонимание, из руки выскальзывает злополучный нож Руби. Ноги Дина подкашиваются, и он даже не задаётся вопросом, почему остальные твари не нападают.

Робин тяжело дышит, но на лице её сияет гордая улыбка — она ведь спасла предводительницу, а та наверняка отблагодарит её. Шестёрка выживших, хоть и слегка травмированных ведьм молча переглядываются, обступив старшего Винчестера и труп его брата, неосознанно защищая от кого-то. Арабелла же ошарашенно смотрит то на свою "спасительницу", то на остывающее тело Сэма. Наконец осознав, что произошло, она берётся душить нерадивую ученицу, в отчаянии выкрикивая различные проклятья.

— Он бы не смог меня убить! — сбивчиво кричит Арабелла, глядя в закатывающиеся глаза полумёртвой девушки.

Отбросив ту куда-то в сторону, ведьма замечает, что на шее Робин — ожоги, следы от её ладоней. Попятившись в изумлении назад, она чуть не падает, споткнувшись о что-то, но крепкие руки вовремя подоспевшей Блэр вовремя удерживают её. Арабелла вновь подбегает к телу Робин, испортившей всё и вся, и принимается бить уже мёртвую девушку ногами до полного собственного изнеможения. Тупая дрянь! Не затей она драку, всё бы прошло просто отлично, а теперь они потеряли трёх "сестёр" и самое главное — бывшую оболочку Люцифера, из-за чего с Падшим теперь не связаться.

Немного успокоившись, Арабелла приказывает Дину Винчестеру забирать тело своего братца и валить подальше, что охотник и делает, не нарываясь и не произнося больше ни единого слова.

— Есть ещё одна оболочка, — подаёт голос Блэр.

***

— Кэсси, дорогуша, ну не молчи, — Арабелла явно в хорошем расположении духа, и прекрасное настроение её не подпортит даже этот упрямый ангел.

Тот, наконец, поднимает на неё усталый взгляд своих неимоверно синих глаз. Становится жарковато, словно круг святого огня, в котором заключён Кастиэль, становится меньше в диаметре.

— В этом сама себе можешь помочь ты, — в который раз отвечает Кас одно и то же.

— Как? — гневно вопрошает Арабелла, но тут же успокаивается, зная, что грубостью и насилием от ангелов ничего не добьёшься.

— То, что меж лёгких твоих, поможет тебе.

Женщина внезапно озаряется радостью и вскрикивает, по-детски прихлопнув в ладоши. На лице её расцветает улыбка, а глаза широко распахиваются.

— Это ещё не всё, — продолжает Кастиэль, — одного этого мало, для перемещения и крылья ангела нужны.

— Ты же мне в этом поможешь? — Арабелла заливается счастливым смехом, доставая сотовый и начав набирать номер Мэг.

Ведьма почти ласково треплет Каса по щеке, словно приободряя, пусть и знает, что тому может помочь только сам Господь Бог, который, увы, давно покинул своих детишек. Если ангелам должна быть полезна молитва, Арабелла советует этому птенчику как следует подбирать слова, потому что Мэгги с ангельским клинком в руках уже в пути. Даже не так — уже стучится в двери, и ведьма радушно принимает Мастерс. Кастиэль неловко ёрзает на стуле, шмыгнув разбитым носом.

— Начнём? — Мэган задорно усмехается, приближаясь к кругу святого огня, который Арабелла тушит, чтобы "подруга" могла подойти ещё ближе.  
Они проделывают всё удивительно быстро, хотя ангелу так вовсе не кажется. Его оглушают собственные крики, но женщина и демон только наслаждаются этим. Чувствуя свою слабость, Кас действительно хочет умереть побыстрее — не чувствовать этой позорной боли под лопатками, не слышать смеха этих двоих нелюдей и ставших чужими своих криков.

Когда пытка прекращается, Кастиэль чувствует, как дёргается его агонизирующее тело. Сил даже пошевелиться нет, и остаётся только сквозь пелену крови наблюдать, как демон пришивает ведьме ангельские крылья. Его крылья. Становится тяжело дышать. И стыдно от того, что эти существа имеют право касаться его крыльев — святыни. Господи, как же стыдно!.. Воздух застревает в лёгких Каса, и тот начинает судорожно хватать разбитыми губами такой необходимый сейчас кислород, но поддаётся жнецу, закрывая глаза. В ту же секунду Арабелла успешно перемещается в прошлое.

Ей не составляет большого труда быстро сориентироваться в городе – в конце концов, она ведь некоторое время жила здесь. Правда, на то, чтобы найти Джона Винчестера, придётся потратить немало времени, а на то, чтобы не изменить будущее — ещё и немало сил. Но дело этого стоит, о да. Арабелла даже мечтательно улыбается при мысли об успешном окончании этого всего. В том, что всё пройдёт как нельзя лучше, она не сомневается, ведь план и его детали продуманы до мелочей, а исполнение такое, о котором только мечтать можно было.

Она находит Винчестера крайне удивлённым — ещё бы, не каждый день в салоне его едущей таратайки появляется совершенно незнакомая женщина. Ещё больше мужчина удивился тому, когда особа приказала ему притормозить, после чего попросту выволокла оцепеневшего Джона из авто.

— Добро пожаловать в 2010, Винчестер.

Оглядевшись, он замечает, что ни любимой машины, ни привычных пейзажей Лоуренса нет, зато есть эта ненормальная и ещё одна женщина… с чёрными, полностью чёрными глазами. Что-то внутри подсказывает Джону, что пора делать ноги, но он, как назло, не может сделать ни шага.

— Леди, всё в порядке?

Судя по улыбкам этих "леди", ничего не в порядке. В первую очередь, для самого Винчестера, и тот, понимая это, как-то отстранённо думает, что вовсе не хочется бить двух очаровательных, пусть и явно не дружелюбно настроенных мисс. Но едва эта мысль появляется в голове Джона, как Мэган приближается к нему и бьёт кулаком в висок. Воспользовавшись замешательством мужчины, она наносит несколько ударов в живот, после чего с лёгкостью валит того на асфальт — до чего же простая задача для демона. Хорошенько приложив почти несопротивляющегося Винчестера многострадальной головой об асфальт, Мэг наконец обращает внимание на то, что Арабелла уже созванивается с кем-то.

— Сейчас подъедет такси, — сообщает она, — и хорошо, что трасса пустая, — ведьма слегка кривится, бросив взгляд на лежащего без сознания Джона.

— Безусловно, хорошо, — довольно соглашается Мэг, всё ещё рассматривая свою "жертву". — И он тоже хорошенький, со смазливым личиком.

Арабелла молчит, придумывая "сказку" для водителя такси. Нужные слова сами возникают в голове, и ведьма слабо улыбается.

***

Попытка номер два, и пока никто даже не думает ничего портить — пятёрка уцелевших всё уяснила. Никому не хочется повторить судьбу Робин, поэтому все покорно выполняют приказы, не смея даже слова сказать. Тело Элис, посмевшей спросить, почему нельзя было воспользоваться Дином Винчестером, покоится неподалёку от алтаря, правда, со вскрытой брюшной полостью и без нижней челюсти и языка. Яд уже начал действовать — многим становится невмоготу даже стоять, и они сидят на полу, взявшись за руки. Очнувшийся Джон Винчестер не без отвращения наблюдает за всем этим безобразием и явственно чувствует острый приступ тошноты в ту же секунду, когда звучит приказ Арабеллы начинать.

Она присоединяется к своим "сёстрам", усевшись рядом с ними вокруг алтаря, возле которого и восседает связанный Винчестер. Губы её начинают беззвучно шевелиться, но вскоре голос становится громче, с ним сливаются голоса других ведьм. Они крепче сжимают руки друг друга, тела их словно бьёт электрический ток, а слова становятся неразборчивыми криками. Вскоре изо рта каждой начинает струиться кровь, а глаза сгорают, оставляя по себе пустые глазницы. Лишь всё та же Арабелла, кажется, будто не чувствует того, что её "сёстры" — только тело её трясёт будто от лихорадки. Когда остальные ведьмы замертво валятся на пол, она заходится диким кровавым кашлем. Самого Джона захватывает какая-то другая сущность, и это чувство кажется ему смутно знакомым.

— Здравствуй, Люцифер, — с нескрываемой радостью во вдруг ставшем хриплым голосе произносит Арабелла.

Архангел Михаил смотрит на неё с почти искренним непониманием.

***

— Я предлагаю сделку, — быстро сориентировавшись, произносит Арабелла, на удивление вовремя вспомнив о "подарке" Мэган. — Благодать вашего брата в обмен на моё скромное желание. Благодать Габриэля, — напоминает она.

— Габриэль погиб? — в голосе Михаила что-то ломается, и ведьма едва заметно улыбается этому.

— Не до конца, — исправляет она. — Можете заглянуть в мои мысли, я не лгу.

Её нет смысла лгать, нет смысла навлекать на себя гнев Небес — ведь она знает, что совершила не просто "звонок в Клетку", а освободила Архангела. Точнее, его освободила душа оболочки, Джона Винчестера. Арабелла же просто ошиблась, — пусть и основательно так ошиблась. Не знала она, что Джон был весселем Михаила, а не его брата. Глупая ошибка — так бывает. Но немного обидно.

— Да.

— Что? — женщина всё же не верит.

— Мы можем заключить сделку, — терпеливо повторяет Михаил, подходя ближе.

Прикосновение двух пальцев ко лбу — начертание знака Небес. Сделка между Архангелом и ведьмой, величайшее событие века, заключена.

Арабелла говорит об условиях, не слыша саму себя, и её даже не волнует, что придётся подождать, пока Михаил разберётся со своим войском; теперь её волнует лишь то, насколько честной будет игра Архангела — уже не очень-то хочется остаться ни с чем.

Отсчёт начат.

***

Она в кои-то веки оказалась права. Благодать Габриэля является для его брата едва ли не самой большой ценностью, и он вовсе не собирался доверять какой-то ведьме. Именно поэтому Михаил не дожидается обмена.

Поиски идут почему-то неважно. Если честно — совершенно, абсолютно отвратительно, что Архистратига весьма и весьма не нравится. Ведьма не врала ему, но ведь он не смог прочитать все её мысли, а значит, она всё-таки что-то скрывает. И всё же, искомого найти так и не удаётся, а время идёт, и придётся выполнять свою часть сделки.

Арабелла лишь усмехается попыткам Архангела, но и боится. Это странное чувство радости и страха не отпускает её ни на миг, а время идёт, и пора бы требовать выполнения договора. Но она боится, как, чёрт возьми, она боится! Того, что Михаил откажется от своей части сделки; того, что найдёт так тщательно спрятанную благодать брата; того, что стена, укрывающая некоторые мысли, рухнет. С каждым днём Арабелла становится более нервной, а значит — более уязвимой, и это вынести она едва ли в силах.

След благодати приводит Михаила к демону по имени Мэг Мастерс, и та быстро умирает, не желая выдавать правду – небожители пыток не любят. Гибель Мэг делает её "подругу" ещё слабее, и даже "то, что меж двух лёгких" сил не прибавляет. Ещё никогда она так не сожалела о ком-то — ведь Мэган была когда-то неплохой почти-сестрой. Как жаль, что Арабелла понимает это только сейчас, сидя у её обугленного трупа.

Но всё тут же забывается, как только Михаил сообщает, что к выполнению сделки всё готово. Тогда ведьма словно оживает: радостно сияют карие глаза, блеклые губы вновь обретают цвет, а тёмные волосы становятся насыщеннее, будто бы тело почувствовало эмоции чёрной души, засевшей внутри. Но когда Арабелла уже готова к выполнению обещания, Архангел останавливает её.

— Не стоит, — улыбка Джона Винчестера, кажется, готова осветить весь мир, но женщину это приводит в замешательство.

Михаил подходит к ней сзади, так близко, что перехватывает дыхание от ощущения этого невероятно чистого могущества рядом с собой. Дыхание Архангела чувствуется возле виска, а руки его ложатся на талию Арабеллы, задирая футболку. Движения пальцев почти невесомые, но спустя секунду ведьма ощущает их на шраме между грудей.

— Здесь? — шёпот Михаила ей почему-то не нравится, — она ведь здесь?

Арабелла молча кивает, не способная ни на что больше. Пальцы Архангела начинают жечь затянувшуюся рану, и женщина сильнее прижимается к Михаилу спиной, словно надеясь так избежать боли. Но легче вовсе не становится — разве, только на какую-то долю секунды, понадобившуюся Архангелу для того, чтобы разорвать её футболку. Дальше — просто невыносимо, и Арабелла готова закричать, но даже на это сил нет. Кожа плавится, а рёбра выламывают, и от слишком яркого света — и от боли тоже — приходится закрыть глаза. Пальцы Михаила уже меж её лёгких, уже касаются спрятанной там благодати, и Арабелла понимает, что вот-вот умрёт — от этого огня, которым охвачено её тело, от недостатка воздуха. Это всё просто сводит с ума.

Но Михаил отстраняется, позволив Арабелле повалиться на пол. Прикосновение вновь холодных пальцев ко лбу — и боль немного утихает, пусть и не проходит вовсе. Сил подняться нет.

— А… Сделка? — прерывисто произносит ведьма, с трудом открывая глаза и глядя на Архангела снизу вверх.

— Обойдёшься, — кажется, на его лице вновь появляется улыбка.

— Но тебе же ничего не стоит это сделать, — она почти задыхается своими хриплыми словами, ударив кулаком по луже, выпачкав руку кровью.

— Нет, — повторяется Михаил, — есть идея получше.

***

Как оказалось спустя некоторое время, "идея получше" — призвать Габриэля. Архистратиг ведь не верит в то, что его брат умер окончательно, ведь если есть благодать… Арабелле это почему-то кажется слишком сложным, особенно сейчас, когда её сверлят холодным взглядом с десяток ангелов, готовясь начать очередной ритуал призыва, который, как обычно, завершится неудачей. Тело – сплошная рана, но умереть не получается даже спустя столько времени. Что-то держит её на земле, не давая избавиться от боли. Ангелы лишь выдвигают предположение: в ней осталась благодать.

Последнее слово едва ли не единственное, что вызывает у Арабеллы эмоции. Точнее, одну — раздражение. Сил даже на ненависть не хватает. Надеяться на лучшее она не может, никогда не могла, а Михаил не отступится, пока не добьётся своего. Значит, никогда. Упрямый осёл этот Архангел, и вессель его слишком смазливый, чтобы не вызывать желания плюнуть ему прямо в лицо. Что, собственно, Арабелла и делает. Михаил спокойно вытирает свой светлый лик и лишь осуждающе качает головой, после задавая короткий, но уже порядком осточертевший Арабелле вопрос:

— Почему?

— Почему не получается? Потому что он умер, — она хрипит, затем слизывая кровь с губ, — разве не понятно? Умер навсегда. Я просто лгала, а ты и ухватился за шанс вернуть брата, — пленница бы засмеялась, но не может.

Её больше не держат здесь насильно — она просто не в состоянии подняться с пола. Но сейчас отчаяние настолько сильно, что Арабелла хватается за ноги Михаила, умоляя о смерти — полном уничтожении, абсолютном покое. Женщина, которая была о себе невероятно высокого мнения, сейчас ползает перед Архангелом, выкрикивая что-то нечленораздельное. Жалкая — так она сама себя назвала.

— Оно всё ещё меж твоих лёгких, — милостиво произносит Михаил, — всегда было.

Арабелла ценилась не за архангельскую благодать в своём теле, а за желание исправиться, всё забыв, — умереть, и это желание ценилось в ней больше — потому что ангелам оно не доступно. Михаил отдаёт приказ, выполняет свою часть сделки.

Арабелла ещё никогда не чувствовала себя такой счастливой и такой… мёртвой.


End file.
